Problem: A yellow pair of glasses costs $$10$, and a popular gold necklace costs $7$ times as much. How much does the gold necklace cost?
The cost of the gold necklace is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of glasses, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $10$ $7 \times $10 = $70$ The gold necklace costs $$70$.